Twats, Booze, and other fun stuff!
by thegambit23
Summary: In a boredom inspired game of truth or dare, Rogue is dared to do something that can change the way people look at her forever. Romy…slight Scogue maybe? Read to find out!
1. That Damn twat!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own x:men evo and whatever else in the story that's obviously not mine. I only own the plot.

**Summary:** In a boredom inspired game of truth or dare, Rogue is dared to do something that can change the way people look at her forever. Romy…slight Scogue maybe?

"regular talking"

_Thinking_

Ages, (even though basically they're not needed.):

Remy, Scott, Jean- 19

Rogue-18

Kitty, Kurt-17

Bobby, Jubilee-16

Storm-30 something.

Rogue may be a little OC, but not a whole ton. She's just a less pissed off and less angst-y.

p.s.- Rogue has control over her powers. After Apoc. she gained control with the help of a power suppressor, but now she can control it on her own. That about sums it up.

Sorry for the accents, I suck at them.

**Chapter 1: That damn twat came back to bite me in the ass!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Jubilee were all sitting around in a circle playing (or shall I say _trying_ to play) a game of truth or dare in Rogue and Kitty's room.

_Oh.mah.gawd. this is so damn boring! Whah did Ah agree ta this?_ Thought Rogue.

The most daring thing that happened so far is Iceman being dared to sneak into Scott's room to see if he wore boxer's or brief's. Once Bobby came back and told them what he found, they all had very horrible mental images and were scarred for life.

Yes, he had found a pair of ass-less chaps in one of Scott's dresser drawer's.

It is safe to say that Bobby ran out of there like a bat out of hell, scared half to death.

_Actually, _Rogue thought, _maybe it's not _that_ boring. Ah mean, Scott having some ass-less chaps is scary but it is _great_ blackmail. _ Rogue smirked as that little bit of information popped into her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The most truthful thing that came out was from Shadowcat. She almost had a breakdown admitting it. Kitty was asked if speaking with all the "likes" was how she really spoke.

This is what she said:

"Guys, I really would like to just say something. I…am not a twat! I really am not that much of a valley girl. I just wanted to be different!" (1) Kitty then proceeded to shed a few tears while the rest of them just stared at her strangely, a few rolling their eyes coughRoguecough.

Thinking back on that Rogue thought it was actually quite comical.

_Haha! Oh, wow! Twat! Ha..haha..hahaha! Where did she get _that_? Hahaha, that is too funny! That damn twat! Haha. Ahh man. _(a/n: in case you didn't know, that was Rogue thinking like an insanely amused person.)

But of course, Rogue did not show this amusement on the outside. How could she? She had a reputation to protect damn it! This, this laughing on the outside thing just could not happen with her. Uh-uh, nope…no way.

Just then, Rogue accidentally let a giggle slip. She was still thinking about the twat.

_Shit._ Thought Rogue, _Ah hope no one noticed that. It doesn't seem lahke anyone di-_

"Rogue…did you…did you just…did you just **giggle**?" Bobby said, interrupting her thought process.

"Huh? N-no, pfffft! Ha! Ch. Psha! Ah- ch! Pfft…" Rogue tried answering, she really did, but sadly, she just couldn't. So instead, she opted for making sound effects that were supposed to mean 'yeah, right!'

All the while making said sound effects, she turned to Kurt and pointed to Bobby as in a way of saying 'Can you **believe** this idiot!'

"Vell…sorry Vogue but I heard ze giggle also." Kurt said to her.

_Rawr! That damn twat came back ta bite meh in tha ass! _(a/n: I give you one guess to figure out who said this.)

"Well. Ah think ya two are both mistaken. Ah do not "giggle" lahke a little school girl. That is the twat's department." As Rogue was saying that, she did air quotes around the word giggle and pointed to Kitty when she said twat.

After saying that, Rogue had to fight really hard to refrain from smiling at Kitty's offended face at being called a twat, when she specifically said that she was not a twat.

"Say what you want Rogue, but I heard it." Iceman said to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatev." That was all that Rogue's response consisted of.

"So anyways," Bobby started," let's get on with the game! whose turn is it?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's your turn to ask aaaaannnddd, it is Rogue's turn for choosing!" Jubilee said this with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Oh, really? Sweet, dude! Okay, so Rogue, truth or dare?" Bobby questioned.

"Well, uuummm…dare Ah guess."

_YESS! _Thought Bobby. _I have the _perfect_ plan for her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Kay. So. What did you think of that? Good, bad , liked it, hated it? Review people!

(1)- from Dane Cook's skit thing, "Making Up" on his 'Retaliation' CD. The twat part.


	2. Punkass! Are you out of your fucking

**Disclaimer:** same thing as last time. Don't own.

I have decided to use a Dane Cook quote in every chapter b/c I love him, he's hilarious.

So…yeah, on with the story.

**Chapter 2: Punkass! Are you out of your fucking mind!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright Rogue. You ready for my masterful dare?" Bobby asked her.

Rogue responded with a monotone voice saying, "Yes Icecube. Ah am ready fo' yoah masterful dare."

"Okay, okay. I dare you…to get drunk!" Iceman said, er, yelled.

"What!"

"You heard me. I said I dare you to get drunk!"

"Punkass! Are ya out of yo' fuckin' mind!" Rogue screamed at Bobby.(1)

"Nope. I just want you to get drunk because I don't think that you really don't giggle. You must." Bobby explained.

Rogue responded with "Ya reallah are out of yo' fuckin' mind!" (1 times 2.)

" I triple dog dare you!" Bobby yelled.

Gasps were heard around the room from everyone. A triple dog dare! Impossible to back out of without being called a coward. Well…at least in the mansion.

"Oh, Bobby Drake. Ya got yaself a deal. Ah accept yo' dare." Rogue said. She couldn't just say no because hey, word gets around fast. Once again…that 'protecting the reputation' thing comes into play.

"Good. Here's what you gotta do. You have to go into Logan's stash of alcohol and drink it. We all know that he has the strongest stuff around." Iceman said, laying out the details.

"What? Ya mean Ah actually have to get **reallah** drunk? Not just buzzed?" Rogue asked.

Bobby responded with a laugh and said " Well, yeah. You thought you were just going to get buzzed? Ha! No way, man. I mean smashed, drunk off your ass drunk."

"Ugh! Fahne. Yo' a pain in tha ass!"

"I know." Bobby said with immense pride.

"Alvight…so…let's do zis." Kurt said, trying to get the show on the road.

"Hey twat!" Rogue called.

"Yeah?" Kitty answered, but then she thought about what name Rogue used. "Hey!"

"What?" Rogue said innocently. "Anyways, Ah need ya ta help meh get into Logan's stash."

"No. Not after you called me twat!" Shadowcat said.

"Fahne, fahne. Ah'm sorry. Ya gonna help meh out now?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. So next chapter, Roguey gets a lil' tipsy! What is she going to do when she is intoxicated? Hmmmm? Well, Review!

Dane Cook. That's the name of his skit. Also on the 'Retaliation' CD.

(1 times 2) Part of number 1.


	3. You are the friend at nobody likes

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything except the plot.

No author's note this time.

**Chapter 3: You are the friend that nobody likes. **

……………………………………………………………………………………

Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby were all outside of Wolverine's room figuring out which way was the best to get in- through the wall or through the floor? Jubilee and Kurt had gone off and decided to go get some food.

The trio had gotten lucky because Logan had left already, saying he'd be back in about a week.

Now they were all standing behind one another trying to be sneaky. Kitty was first with Rogue behind her, and then Bobby after Rogue. Everything would be fine if it hadn't been for Iceman being practically on top of Rogue.

_Whah _(a/n:why.)_ tha hell is he standin' so close? An' Gawd does he breathe heavy! Ah can feel it on mah neck!_ Those were Rogue's thoughts on the matter at hand, and she decided to voice those thoughts.

"Bobby, whah tha hell are ya standin' so close? It's creepy!" Rogue said to him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not standing close." Bobby replied.

"Are ya kiddin' meh? Ah can feel yo' breathe on mah neck…and Ah think Ah might be startin' ta feel somethin' else too!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

_Damn! I thought she wouldn't feel anything, I was trying to hide that. But it's not my fault she wore those short-shorts and that I get turned on by her in them…right? _Bobby was trying to justify his case, but it wasn't working too well.

"Whatev. Just back up off meh alraght?" Rogue said to him.

Bobby just nodded and tried to turn so her and Kitty wouldn't see him being…excited.

_Okay. Think something disgusting. Calm down. Think something disgusting, think something disgusting…! _Bobby thought.

Just then Jean came up to them and Bobby was instantly not excited anymore.

"What are you guys up to?" Jean asked.

"Jean. You are the friend that nobody fucking likes. We basically keep you here to hate your guts. Our hobby is cutting you down. Go away." Surprisingly, Kitty was the one who said that.(1)

"Say what?" Jean said.

"Go away." Jean gasped and then ran off, practically crying.

"Wow. Kit, Ah am impressed. Yo' mah hero." Rogue said to Kitty, astonished that she had it in her.

"See? No valley girl." Kitty said proudly.

"Yes, yes. We see. Congrats. Let's get the stuff!" That would be Bobby, ruining the shocking moment.

"Alright, already. Let's just go through the wall." Kitty said.

"Fahne. Let's go." Rogue said that begrudgingly.

They all took each other's hands and Shadowcat phased them through the wall they were standing in front of.

Once they got in, Rogue went straight to a certain spot on the opposite wall and banged on it twice. It opened up with one fluid 'swish', revealing bottles and bottles of booze.

"What is this? Smirnoff raspberry twist..?" Rogue started, "Ah swear, Logan sho' is goin' soft in his old age. That's okay though, these are **so** good."

"You mean you've been drunk before?" Kitty asked her.

"Well, kind of. Ah haven' reallah been shitfaced drunk before, but Ah've been pretty out of it." Rogue replied absently, looking through all the other bottles of liquor.

_Man! He has everythang! Peppermint Schnobbs, Southern Comfort, Peach Tree Schnapps, Vodka, Rum…and this…_Rogue thought while she was looking at each one. She was now holding up a bottle with blue liquid in it but no label.

"So…what? Ya just want meh to get drunk an' sit heah?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"Well. No. I mean, you probably want to get drunk in your own room right? So, grab the stash and let's go." Iceman replied.

"Okay. Ah got some 'Southern Comfort', 'Peach Tree', the 'Smirnoff's', an' this one with no label. Ah'm ready. How 'bout ya Kit?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ready. I never want to snoop around here again. I found Playboy magazines. Let's go. Now." Kitty answered Rogue. They all shuddered at the thought of the Wolverine with Playboy magazines.

They then proceeded to leave the way they came and went into Rogue and Kitty's room. Once there, Bobby pulled 3 shot glasses out of nowhere and handed them to Rogue.

"Well…there ya go!" Bobby said to her.

Rogue took the glasses, not bothering to question why he had them with him. She sat down on her bed, put the stash down, and pulled her nightstand over in front of her while clearing everything off of it.

Rogue then put the 3 shot glasses down on the nightstand and an opened Smirnoff bottle next to them. She then poured a shot of 'Southern Comfort', 'Peach Tree', and the alcohol with no label.

Once everything was set up, she just sat there, staring at it all.

"Well, are you going to drink it or what?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"Hold yo' horses! Okay." After Rogue said that, she took a deep breath and took the first shot, which was the 'Southern Comfort'.

She let a little shudder run through her, but it was hardly noticeable to Bobby and Kitty.

After that first shot and into the next hour, Rogue took the other two and started to drink the Smirnoff. She did three more and then drank another bottle of Smirnoff. (a/n: I'm not really looking at this very realistically. So, she might be drinking more than a normal person would.)

"So…are you feeling anything yet?" Kitty asked Rogue.

Rogue looked at Kitty with a silly smile on her face and said to her " Nope. No, no, no, no. Noooooo." She dragged out that last 'no' like she was singing it.

Kitty looked over to Bobby, both barely holding in their laughter.

Rogue took another bottle of Smirnoff and tried to get up off her bed. She succeeded but was wobbly.

"Ah wanna go somewheah else." Rogue said to the other two, her accent thickened.

"Uhhh, ya know, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Kitty started to say.

"Oh let her go Kitty. What's the worst that can happen?" Bobby said.

Rogue started walking over towards the door but stopped short when she looked at Iceman. She started leaning in closer to him and then said

" Yo' kinda cute ya know? How 'bout ya give meh a kiss?" Rogue then leaned in completely and kissed him. After about 10 seconds of that, she pulled back from him. Bobby looked happy to say the least.

"Hm.." Rogue started " Yo' no' as good as tha swamp rat."

"You kissed Remy!" Kitty asked her, shocked.

"Oh Sugah, Ah did mo' than kiss tha' boy." Rogue responded drunkenly along with a wink and a smirk.

"Bobby can you believe that? She did…well…stuff with Gambit!"

"Who cares? She kissed me! This is awesome!" Bobby exclaimed excitedly.

"You're a perv." Kitty said back.

"No I'm not." Bobby said.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"…

While they were arguing that, Rogue was sneaking out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………

from Dane Cook's retaliation cd, from the skit –'The Friend that nobody likes'.

Sooo.. what did you guys think of that? I know it's not exactly the best, it's actually kind of silly, but whatever. Review please! What will Rogue do next?


	4. REMEMBER ME!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot…and actually. I just realized that I own the blue liquid with no label. Let's just say that there is a ton of different drinks mixed into one. Very strong stuff.

**Author's note: ** Hmmm. This will definitely be random. I'm just going to write whatever comes to mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rogue has just snuck out of her and Kitty's room all the while bringing about 4 bottles of Smirnoff with her and the bottle with no label. (**a/n:** yes, yes I know I didn't say she brought them before..so let's just say she went back and got them. She had time.)

She made it down the hallway and to the recreation room downstairs with no interruptions. All the while, on her way there she finished 2 bottles of Smirnoff and a quarter of the bottle with no label. (**a/n:** again. Not looking at this realistically.)

To say that Rogue was a little buzzed was a huge, giant understatement. She was staggering this way and that, not able to walk in a straight line. It was a miracle she made it down a flight of stairs without falling.

In the rec. room she found Scott Summers, lounging on the couch watching some television. He didn't notice that she had come in until she plopped down next to him and he smelt a strong sense of alcohol.

Even in her drunken state, Rogue had been smart enough to hide the remaining booze she had on the side of the couch, where Scott couldn't see them and take them away.

After Rogue had taken a seat next to him (in a way that was not very graceful) she turned her whole body towards him and stared at him.

Cyclops tried to ignore her, he did, but after a full five minutes of her just staring at him, moving closer, and sometimes putting her hand on his knee, he finally cracked.

When he turned to look at her, Rogue's face was about 4 inches from his own. Her eyes were half shut, and she licked her lips sexily in a way the he had never seen Jean do.

Scott swallowed nervously and tried to look away from her lips and move away from her hand that had gone up to his thigh. He tried, but he just couldn't do it so he stayed in the position they were in.

Rogue removed her hand from his thigh, sat in his lap, straddling him, and starting playing with his hair and massaging his head.

"So Summahs, 'ow does this feel compared ta what Jean does ta ya?" Rogue spoke into his ear in a husky, drunken voice.

"Uh, um, uhhh…w-well, I-I –I don't know, uhh." Scott said in a nervous answer. Rogue then started kiss his neck and moved her hands down near his 'special' area.

Scott moaned and said " W-wow! Jean NEVER does THAT!"

"SCOTT SUMMERS!" That would be Jean, she just walked into the rec.room.

A few minutes earlier she was searching for her boyfriend, and when I say searching I mean she was doing a mental scan of the institute.

When she had found Scott, she heard thoughts along the lines of " ohmygod! This is amazing! Jean would never do THIS!" and also "Damn. What have _I_ been missing out on?"

After hearing that, Jean promptly ran down to the recreation room. Along the way she bumped into poor little Jamie who was eating an ice cream cone and for some odd reason she had the urge to smash it into his face.

She then proceeded to smash Jamie's treat into his face and said "You remember me forever!" and then she ran away.(1)

Once Jean got down to the rec. room, she saw Rogue on straddling Scott, kissing his neck, and her hands in places they shouldn't be. She also saw Scott in a state of euphoria. That was when she yelled his name and brought us to the present.

"Jean! …SHIT!" Scott said, starting to panic and trying to get Rogue off of him. He finally succeeded after the second try.

"Scott, what the hell were you doing!" Jean yelled at him.

"I- I wasn't doing anything! She came onto me!" Scott yelled back, trying to defend himself.

"Like I'll believe that, you've had a crush on her since day one!" Jean shrieked.

"What? No I haven't!" Scott said.

Meanwhile, Rogue was gathering up her stash and starting to get up while muttering " Well, that is tha last ya are gettin from meh."

Scott heard her comment and started to call out to her without thinking.

"Rogue no! Wait! What are you talking about the last? Wait I sti-..fuck!" Scott said, realizing that Jean was still in the room.

"Scott, ya, ya are ..not Remy! This was …yoah fault! Yes, yoah fault. Ah…just Remy want. Remy…ah- purple monkeys? Mah goodies? Wha…?" Rogue started off with coherent thoughts, but then they just started turning into drunken slur. After her last sentences she just started giggling madly and fell over onto the floor from the laughing.

"Scott. You idiot!" Bobby yelled. He randomly appeared there. Unknown to everyone except for us, he has been videotaping this entire thing. After he said that, he just blended back into the crowd, still videotaping.

"Scott! This is it! I am SO telling Logan that you took his ass-less chaps when he comes back! Also, I will be pissed off at you for a good week. Just to let you know." Jean said to him.

"WHAT? JEAN NO! YOU CAN'T TELL LOGAN! HE'LL KICK MY ASS!" Cyclops yelled…not really bothering to pay attention to the part where Jean said she would be pissed at him for a week.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M TELLING HIM! SUCKS FOR YOU!" Jean yelled back at him, and with that she knocked him out with her telepathic powers and stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile, during that whole fiasco, Bobby was standing in the corner taping it all.

He was laughing his ass off saying " This is too good!" and proceeded to zoom in on Scott's messed head of hair, and then over to the giggling Rogue who was still on the floor and taking drinks from the label-less bottle in between laughs. He zoomed out to get the whole image of her and then zoomed in on certain parts of her because he was a pervert. ( **a/n: **I think you can guess what parts he zoomed in on.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok! So that is that. I didn't think this was too funny, but whatever.

From Dane Cook's 'Retaliation' CD, track – ' Legacy'

Why is Bobby videotaping this whole thing? Will Logan kick Scott's ass? Will Scott try to get more out of Rogue? Will Rogue ever get drunk enough to pass out?...and where the hell is Remy in all of this? And Kurt and Jubilee?

You shall find out in later chapters, but for now, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
